Predestinación
by Lis-Sama
Summary: OS: En el amanecer del quinto día, ella morirá.


**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Nota**: Fic editado el 21/2/12. Eso no implica cambios en la historia sino en los guiones de dialogo, separación de escenas y alguna que otra tilde por ahí.

* * *

**Predestinación**

_'Si salvas su vida, te entregare mi alma…'_

Era simple imaginar como todo había quedado sumido en una atmósfera de muerte que varios días, tal vez semanas, tardaría en disipar. Aunque el resultado de la batalla se volcó para ellos, lo funesto de los pensamientos seguían latentes como una herida recién abierta.

Y lo era…

La muerte, la tristeza, la esperanza, todos los sentimientos que albergaron sus cuerpos en plena batalla para salir victoriosos eran una mezcla homogénea; esa mezcla era la causante de que sus cuerpos lucharan al máximo a pesar del agotamiento, convirtiéndolo en un bálsamo rejuvenecedor.

Las heridas cerrarían con el correr de los días, pero las pérdidas de los seres queridos tardarían más tiempo en cicatriza.r ¿Pero quién sabría si alguna vez lograrían cerrarse por completo? Por el momento ella no lo sabía, aunque no perdía la esperanza; esa que ahora parecían volver a su cuerpo.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, esos mismos que horas antes prácticamente le nublaron los sentidos. Las hojas de los árboles se movieron por el viento mientras las estrellas en el cielo centellaban como respuesta. Todo tenía un sentido en esa vida, todos estaban para algo, todo tenía un porqué.

Como ella…

Definitivamente extrañaría cada parte de esta época antigua, que en cuatro y agitados largos años se había transformado más en su mundo y en su vida, donde aprendió a valerse por sí misma en muchas ocasiones, donde encontró a seres increíbles e inimaginables. Donde la desesperanza y el amor lograron golpearla en la cara. Nunca se arrepentirá de las vivencias adquiridas en estos años, nunca se arrepentiría del camino recorrido a _"su"_ lado; pero por sobre todas las cosas nunca se arrepentiría de su promesa.

Era una promesa hecha por amor, por un amor que no esperaba ser retribuido a cambio. Por un amor desmedido y sin límite de tiempo o de espacio. Por un amor nacido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Por un amor que ni la misma eternidad lograría aplacar.

Ese tipo de amor verdadero que muchas personas en su tiempo pasaban hasta la vida entera buscando, pero que ella lo había descubierto sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

_'Para que hagas lo que quieras con ella…'_

La sonrisa sincera y limpia que aquel lago se encargaba de devolverle como un espejo despejó las pequeñas dudas que ahora su mente pudiera crear. No podía volver el tiempo atrás, aunque sean sólo unas horas; pero ella tampoco quería hacerlo.

_—_¿Kagome, te encuentras bien?

La voz infantil del pequeño zorrito la tomó por sorpresa, soltando el cuenco con agua que ya tenía hace varios minutos preparado y hasta el momento bien sujeto en sus manos. Se apresuró a recogerlo presurosa antes de que lo perdiera definitivamente en la oscuridad de aquella agua. Chasqueó la lengua y terminó el trabajo que antes estaba completo. ¿Por qué justo en este momento tenía que pensar?

_—_Vamos, Shipou, tú también tienes que descansar _—_le habló en un tono sumamente dulce a aquel pequeño infante que despertaba sus instinto de madre. Sabía en qué escalafón ese pequeño la había colocado llevando el título de madre, a pesar de nunca expresarlo con palabras. Pero es que las palabras sobraban con sólo ver el vínculo que formaron desde un principio.

Shipou la siguió dos pasos más atrás, copiando el caminar pausado y sin prisa, Kagome también necesitaba descansar pero se negaba, la batalla fue mucho más dura de lo que en un principio, o con su pequeña mente de niño, podía llegar a pensar. Todos sus amigos estaban a salvo, con heridas; pero al final de cuentas y gracias a Kami-Sama estaban a salvo. Sintió impotencia al no poder defender a ninguno de ellos y por sobre todo a Kagome, quien era la que más había demostrado sufrimiento en toda esta batalla.

Siempre sintió un poco de recelo hacia Kouga por intentar apartar de su lado a su "madre", pero este día todo aquel infantil sentimiento se esfumó cuando el lobo, que mil veces le hizo la vida imposible a Inuyasha por acercarse a la que consideraba su mujer, dio la vida por la persona, que según él entendía ya que los sentimientos eran tan contradictorios como complejos, amaba.

Kouga murió por salvar a Kagome, por salvarla de una muerte inminente en brazos de ese ser repulsivo que solamente buscaba la perla de las cuatro almas para contaminarla con su maldad. Sus verdes ojos se empañaron de lágrimas al recordar la escena que tan fresca guardaba en su mente, Kouga no merecía morir, y mucho menos de aquella forma tan cruel y despiadada; y lo peor del caso es que su héroe, a pesar de nunca admitirlo, no fue el que la rescato como siempre prometió.

Inuyasha prefirió salvar a Kikyo, prefirió salvar a la mujer que quería llevárselo al infierno.

Ese tonto perro no se merecía al amor que Kagome le tenía desde hace años. No se merecía ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ella respiraba. Otra vez la había lastimado y no estaba seguro si ella nuevamente podría soportar otro golpe. Si ella se marchaba, entrenaría con todas sus fuerzas para vencerlo y darle su merecido por alejarlo de Kagome, por dañarla de la manera que lo hacia.

_'Para terminar lo que una vez quedo inconcluso…'_

_—_Disculpe la demora, anciana Kaede, aquí esta lo que me pidió _—_se disculpó al quedar completamente dentro de aquella edificación de adobé y madera, seguida del pequeño zorro que rápidamente corrió al lado de la anciana mujer para ayudarla con aquella mezcla de plantas que intentaba preparar.

La anciana dejó de lado el preparado para tomar el cuenco lleno de esa cristalina agua que amablemente la muchacha le ofrecía. No pudo evitar detenerse en las facciones un poco más maduras de la reencarnación de su hermana. Las ropas de sacerdotisa que en estos momentos llevaba puesta lograrían que cualquier extraño se confundiera a simple vista. Kikyo y Kagome podían ser el espejo de la otra, pero interiormente eran completamente diferentes. Donde en una había abitado la desconfianza por el ser amado y la traición por un supuesto engaño, en la otra vivía la confianza y la esperanza.

Ambas mikos tenían más diferencias que las similitudes que sus rasgos presentaban. Kagome nunca sería Kikyo y Kikyo nunca sería Kagome.

Y como tal, sabía del peso que la joven al frente de sus ojos llevaba sobre sus hombros, un peso que tal vez su hermana por miedo no quiso llevar; un peso que Kagome parecía gustosa de recibirlo.

Eso era lo que más diferenciaba a su hermana de Kagome, porque inevitablemente ella cambió de alguna manera el destino de su reencarnación. Ahora entendía que Onigumo, en su afán por quedarse con el amor de Kikyo, terminó de crear el destino de Kagome.

Todas las personas nacían con un destino trazado, pero estaba en ellos poder cambiarlo o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Kikyo trazó muy bien su destino, logrando que su reencarnación inconcientemente no pudiera cambiarlo.

¿Hasta qué punto su hermana sabía de la predestinación? La experiencia que logro por el tiempo vivido le decía que mucho más de lo que ella aparentaba, le decía que esa coraza carente de expresiones todavía intentaba aferrarse a una vida que ya cincuenta y cuatro años atrás dejó por completo.

_—_Necesitas descansar, Kagome. La batalla fue ardua para todos y mucho más para ti _—_le dijo cuando notó el tinte de tristeza que esos ojos chocolates dejaban ver al enfocarlos en la persona que tenía cautivada completamente su alma.

El semblante de Kagome palideció un poco, lo que logro que todos sus sentidos se concentraran en la mujer de edad avanzada pero sabía. Kaede sabía más cosas de las que en realidad decía saber. La había adoptado como su abuela con el correr de los años, en realidad no sabía si era la necesidad de sentir ese cariño que nunca sintió al no conocer a su abuela o por el simple hecho de que verdaderamente la quería como una.

_—_Shipou, necesito que por favor te hagas cargo por unos momentos de Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha. ¿Podrás? _—_le preguntó la anciana al pequeño zorro que sintió como prácticamente el ambiente se volvía un poco más tenso que en un principio. De todas formas asintió y procuro poner rápidamente unas compresas en la frente de Sango_—. _Vamos, mi niña, creo que antes de que descanses tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Cuando las pisadas sobre el pasto se escucharon a lo lejos el zorrito se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para fijar su vista en la puerta donde momentos antes las dos sacerdotisas habían desaparecido.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, como si un acontecimiento se avecinara. Algo que escapaba completamente de las manos de cualquiera de sus amigos. Enfocó su vista en Inuyasha, que aún se encontraba inconsciente, deseando que pronto despertara. Algo le decía que sólo él, tal vez, podría detener esto.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? _—_preguntó en un tono desconocido de voz para Kagome la anciana al frente suyo. Por unos momentos el crepitar del fuego recién prendido era el único sonido que las rodeaba por completo.

_—_Poco tiempo, no mucho _—_respondió sin ninguna muestra de dulzura en su voz. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que sus decisiones sean discutidas y más si era algo de semejante magnitud. Si algo en todos estos años aprendió fue a ser una persona con convicciones y sin titubeos frente a los hechos. No le gustaba adoptar esa postura frente a Kaede, pero sabía a dónde desembocaría este interrogatorio

_—_¿Hace cuánto es poco tiempo? _—_volvió a preguntar copiando la misma defensiva que la joven adoptaba. Quería fechas exactas, no especulaciones o dudas, tenía que saber de los propios labios de Kagome hace cuánto que sabía sobre aquella tonta predestinación que solamente muy pocas personas conocían. Nadie sabía si era cierta o no, pero ahora tenía la prueba fehaciente de esas palabras escritas.

_—_Un mes.

Ante la respuesta de Kagome todo se volvió a quedar en silencio, ni el murmullo que la noche traía consigo se dejo escuchar. Era una soledad absoluta bajo esa atmósfera de incomodidad ante una verdad inevitable. La joven miko por mucho que aparentara esa templanza en su carácter se despedazaba por dentro. Todo ella estaba quebrada, como una fina porcelana en miles de pedazos, pedazos que no alcanzaba ni siquiera a contar. Sus dedos inconscientemente juguetearon sobre sus rodillas, era una medida desesperada de su cuerpo por intentar disipar esa tristeza que sentía.

_—_¿Inuyasha lo sabe? _—_siguió con su interrogatorio Kaede, quien notó ante la sola mención del nombre de hanyou como la miko intentaba contener las lágrimas que su cuerpo pedía a gritos dejar liberar.

El silencio volvió a rodearlas al costarle a la joven sacerdotisa deshacer el nudo que su garganta formo al escuchar el nombre de la persona por la cual estaba en esta situación. Era difícil pensar que muy pronto dejaría de verlo, sabía que el final llegaría para ambos pero nunca de esta manera. Siempre pensó que el tiempo era lo que estaba contra ellos, o mejor dicho contra ella. Su corazón se llenaba de gozo de sólo verlo o escuchar su voz resonar en su cabeza cuando pasaba a través de sus oídos. Pero ahora era todo más que diferente.

Ya no solamente la diferente época lo distanciaría de él, ahora también lo haría la muerte.

_—_No, y tampoco debe enterarse antes de tiempo. El único que lo sabe es el monje Miroku que también prometió guardar silencio no sólo con él _—_los ojos de ella brillaron en suplica y por las lagrimas contenidas. Toda su fuerza estaba a punto de desmoronarse como un simple castillo de arena.

_—_Perdona a mi hermana, Kagome, perdónala por sentir miedo. Por interponer su vida antes que la de los demás _—_se silenció un momento para ver la reacción de la muchacha frente a ella, pero aquella reacción nunca llego. Kagome era un alma demasiado pura como para sentir resentimiento por alguna persona_—. _Cuando Kikyo murió esa predestinación con el correr de los años llego a mis manos, escrita en un viejo pergamino al que en su momento no le preste atención. Ese fue mi mayor error, prejuzgue al destino.

_—_Entonces-

_—_Sí, Kagome, yo lo sabía hace años _—_la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de formular esa conclusión_—. _Cuando al fin y al cabo llegaste al Sengoku algo me dijo que no era meramente un pedazo de papel sin sentido, aunque muy en el fondo albergaba que aquello sea nada más que escritos de alguna persona fuera de sus cábeles, pero el tiempo me volvió a decir lo equivocada que estaba.

_—_¿Entonces por qué nunca me lo dijo? _—_se atrevió ahora ella a preguntar cortando el relato de la anciana. La vio retomar aire y las facciones de su rostro se avejentaron más aún.

_—_Porque ese no era tu destino, era el destino de mi hermana. Pero ella tenía una debilidad a pesar de todo, tenía miedo a morir. Kikyo anhelo ser una mujer común, y no la protectora de la codiciada joya que la llevaría a la muerte para purificarla. El alma pura de la sacerdotisa guardiana era la llave que faltaba, pero mi hermana sucumbió ante el miedo, un miedo que cualquier humano tendría al morir.

_—_Pero es imposible, Kaede, ya que Kikyo usaría la joya con Inuyasha para trasformarlo en humano _—_inquirió cuando la confesión de la anciana dejaba más cabos sueltos de los que en realidad cerraba.

_—_Kikyo pensó que al entregarle la joya a Inuyasha ésta se purificaría por completo hasta desaparecer, pero al negarse a su verdadero destino estaba cambiando el tuyo y, por sobre todo, negando la realidad. La perla de Shikon no cumpliría ninguna promesa que no sea desinteresara. Kikyo quería ser libre y por eso ese deseo jamás sería cumplido por la perla.

_—_Pero todos la codiciaban para obtener sus poderes, no es posible que nadie sepa sobre eso _—_prácticamente gritó frente a los hechos que la mujer le revelaba, pero la anciana siguió en su postura primaria.

_—_Es que nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera el mismo Naraku. Todos saben lo maravillosa que es la joya y el deseo que concede, pero nadie sabe que hay un precio que pagar y mucho menos que la purificación completa debe hacerlo la sacerdotisa protectora al entregar su alma a cambio de un deseo desinteresado _—_los chocolates sin brillo por los años adquirieron el candor de remembranzas pasadas, ese brillo que solo las lágrimas salinas podían propiciar_—. _Perdóname a mi también, Kagome, por ocultarte esta verdad pensando que te protegería de esta manera. Perdóname por condenarte a la muerte

Las lágrimas de Kaede la dejaron sin habla procesando la información recién descubierta. Abrazó a la mujer escuchando como susurraba ___«_pendón» sin detenerse ni siquiera a respirar. Tenía miedo de morir, igual al miedo que seguramente sintió Kikyo cuando se entero de aquella predestinación. No podía odiarla y jamás lo haría. Su alma era la prueba de amor más desinteresado que podía haber en la paz de la tierra, no le importó su vida cuando vio como en plena batalla el cuerpo de Inuyasha perdía calor corporal y la tonalidad. La vida de la persona que amaba estaba antes que la suya propia.

Si tenía que encomendarse a los brazos de la muerte lo haría por él. Sus lágrimas también cayeron despreocupadamente liberando la tristeza que la embargaba.

No era tristeza por morir sino por no cumplir la promesa que alguna vez le había profesado, por no volver ver a ninguno de sus amigos, por no volver a ver a su familia.

En el amanecer del quinto día la perla reclamaría su alma. Su corazón dejaría de latir llevándola a una eternidad en los brazos de la muerte.

No tenía porque perdonar…Porque no había que perdonar.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

_'Para que por fin te purifiques…'_

El testarudo hanyou se revolvió un poco, las manos de Kagome siempre fueron como una hoguera encendida pero ahora las notaba tan frías como las de la propia Kikyo. Estaba realmente pálida y la coloración rojiza que caracterizaba sus mejillas tampoco estaba presente. Una sensación de extrañeza lo envolvió por completo al notar como graciosamente las manos de la joven que terminaba de quitarle los vendajes se movían con prisa. Extrañaba la chispa de alegría en los ojos de Kagome, esas sonrisas a toda hora del día.

—Oye, Kagome —la llamó con voz ronca y potente logrando captar no sólo la atención de la joven sacerdotisa sino también de sus recién despertados amigos—. ¿Por qué demonios tus manos están tan frías?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes en aquella cabaña. Kagome dejó por un momento su trabajo de lado y se concentró en una buena respuesta que sonara convincente a los oídos del semi demonio perro. Todavía no podía decirle la verdad.

—Es por el clima, no te preocupes que ya entraran en calor —respondió rápida, volviendo a sumergirse en su trabajo olvidado por unos momentos, sólo le faltaba una vuelta más para terminar de dejar al descubierto el brazo de Inuyasha

—Yo no dije que me preocupara — contradijo rápido las palabras de la joven dejando de lado su sonrojo al verse descubierto. Las manos de ella cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo enfocando sus chocolates en sus ojos dorados.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, pero no quería decir que resignada; cada vez dolía más escuchar esas palabras de su boca. Recordar que prácticamente la había olvidado para salvar a su querida Kikyo. Respiró hondamente y contuvo las lágrimas. Ante la mirada pasmada de todos los presentes ella termino con la vuelta que le faltaba. En un par de horas más ya no sentiría ningún dolor. Agradecía que sus poderes de sacerdotisa todavía siguieran en pie para mantener aquella barrera indetectable para todo aquel ser que no sea monje o sacerdotisa. La había creado para que Inuyasha no sintiese el olor a muerte próximo sobre su cuerpo.

—Entonces la próxima vez procura no preguntar —le respondió por fin cuando dio por terminado su trabajo y a la vista de todos salió sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Inuyasha se sintió el peor de los miserables, él y su gran boca actuando otra vez dañando a la única persona que lo acepto desde un comienzo tal cual era. Miroku se reincorporó un poco y lo observó desaprobatoriamente, era la primera vez que veía en los ojos de su amigo una mínima pizca de enfado para con él.

—Será mejor que vayas a buscarla —le aconsejo Miroku luego de beber un poco de aquel preparado que la anciana Kaede logro hacerle para que sus heridas cicatrizaran más rápido de lo esperado.

No era necesario que Miroku se lo aclarara, esta vez dejaría un poco de lado su orgullo para disculparse con ella, para pedirle perdón por no cumplir con su promesa. Siempre detesto al lobo, pero esto era lo más valeroso que alguna vez logro hacer, salvar a Kagome; aunque en realidad él mismo debería de haberla salvado.

Cuando salió de la cabaña los gritos de enfado de Shipou todavía llegaban a sus oídos, la verdad que el zorro tenía unos pulmones muy desarrollados para su edad, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Tenía que encontrar a Kagome pronto, tenía que rastrearla, pero aquel aroma que siempre le logro cautivar ahora no podía sentirlo.

Pero aún así sus pies se movieron solos guiados por una fuerza ajena a la de él, algo le indicaba que camino logro tomar Kagome.

Al final la figura un poco lejana de ella divisó en un claro simplemente rodeado de árboles, la vio abrazarse así misma para contener el frió de la noche. Detuvo su paso a una buena distancia, solamente embobado por la figura que le era devuelta. Kagome ya no era la joven quinceañera que conoció en un principio; ahora ya era todo una mujer con edad suficiente para formar una familia. Detestaba la idea de dejarla volver a su tiempo por ese motivo, cualquier macho podía acercarse a ella. Pero ella no era nada más que de él, ahora que la perla estaba completa podía cumplir las ilusiones que celosamente guardaba desde hacia un par de meses. Desde que definitivamente entendió que amaba a Kagome a pesar de su orgullo, de no ser un humano o un demonio completo. Kikyo siempre significaría una persona importante en su vida, de alguna forma ella lo había marcado; pero Kagome era totalmente diferente. Se sentía como en casa, en ese lugar que siempre su madre intentaba buscarle.

_'Por eso…'_

Podía sentir la presencia de Inuyasha muy cerca de ella, no se voltearía a observarlo y tampoco pensaba dirigirle la palabra. Se sentía como una tonta, como una estúpida niña enamorada de un hombre inalcanzable que nunca la vería como mujer. Pero ahora eso ya no importa, en un par de horas se desharía de aquel cuerpo terrenal que albergaba su alma. De igual forma no podía evitar sentirse triste, no por la próxima muerte inevitable sino por el comportamiento de quien fue su compañero de aventuras por cuatro años.

Lo detestaba y lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser al mismo tiempo. Las lágrimas resbalón por sus mejillas mientras apretaba un poco los puños. Quería gritarle en la cara todo lo que su corazón guardaba, pero no podía terminar esta última noche de aquella forma.

Extrañaría cada pasaje y recoveco de la época antigua, los viajes compartidos, las amistades ganadas, las peleas ente Shipou e Inuyasha, las palabras del monje, los enfados de la exterminadora. Atesoraría por siempre cada recuerdo en su mente como el regalo más preciado y hermoso que pudiera alguna vez existir. Cada recuerdo era su propia joya que brillaba con luz propia.

Había escuchado que la muerte acortaba los días y las horas, pero para ella ese mutismo en la que estaba sumergida le era eterno, una sensación extraña para quien la vida pendía de un delgado hilo a punto de cortarse. Volvió a enfocar su vista en el cielo, devalando que ya estaba muy entrada la noche, no podía saber bien la hora exacta, pero por los matices del cielo podía aproximarse un poco.

El momento de confesarse había llegado.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó con voz aterciopelada, esa que usaba cariñosamente más de una ocasión pero de igual forma no se volteo a verlo—. Sé que llevas horas en el mismo lugar. ¿Podríamos hablar?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó totalmente sorprendido, un pedido que algo más encerraba causando una pequeña punzada de dolor y de mal presentimiento. Se acercó con sigilo hasta ella quien no se movió ni medio centímetro del lugar, un aura extraña envolvió su cuerpo; como una especie de onda que se expandía alrededor del cuerpo de la miko. No la había sentido o percibido, pero aquella onda era irradiada por Kagome.

Un olor pútrido choco contra sus fosas nasales de forma violenta, estaba totalmente familiarizado con aquel olor nauseabundo que emanaban las personas o seres que tenían la muerte sobre sus hombros.

Su nariz se movió rápida olfateando para hallar la dirección de aquel detestable olor pero cuando obtuvo la respuesta más cerca de lo que esperaba la sensación de la tierra abrirse debajo de sus pies arrascándolo consigo fue inminente. Sus ojos se ensancharon y el miedo invadió cada parte de su cuerpo. Sólo en ese momento Kagome pareció comprender, volteando para enfocar sus ojos con los suyos, en la última caricia con aquellas hordas doradas.

El semblante de Kagome era extremadamente pálido hasta volverlo casi sepulcral bajo la luz blanca de aquella luna, sus ojos parecían perder ese brillo característico y divino que podía embelesar a cualquiera que los mirase, sus labios también perdían ese color rojo casi inyectado en sangre. La vida parecía escaparse por cara poro de su cuerpo, como si el más mínimo soplo del viento la quebraría en dos como a una hoja marchita. La mujer frente a él parecía desvanecer en cualquier momento en aquel olor de muerte y flores de cerezo.

¡No!, no podía ser que ella este muriendo y más si hace unos días parecía bien, todo su semblante parecía estable. Cuando ella sonrió, de esa forma que lograba que todos sus problemas se disipasen, él retrocedió un paso alejándose de aquella alucinación demasiado realista para todos sus sentidos. Ella no podía morir, era algo inconcebible.

—Estás… —las palabras no le salían para poder terminar la frase, el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar y casi respirar. Era como si todo el oxigeno del Sengoku se hubiera extinguido. Kagome sonrió en una mezcla de melancolía y dulzura.

—Muriendo —finalizó ella con un temple irreconocible en la voz para que no se quebrara, con esa fuerza que se obligó a crear para no huir como una niña a pesar de todavía serlo. Sentía el latido de su corazón más pausado en su pecho pero aún lo suficiente para bombear sangre a todo su sistema.

Y por primera vez en cuatro años notó en los ojos de él ese brillo que sólo proporcionan las lágrimas contenidas estoicamente, como los ojos dorados que la hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que se topo con ellos se transformaban en oro fundido, en un oro tan claro y a la vez torturante para sus pupilas.

Se acercó a él con cautela, el miedo de que Inuyasha se alejara de ella estaba presente, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que permanecería en aquella posición aunque sea a la defensiva de algo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar su, ahora fría, mano con una de las mejillas cálidas de él; el candor que los ojos de éste albergaban de forma efímera esperando que las palabras dicha por ella sean una mentira, le trasmitió esa calidez que su cuerpo perdió en el transcurso de esos cuatro días.

—Perdóname, Inuyasha —su voz sonó sincera bajando por completo la guardia y mostrando el verdadero tono de congoja que sentía por abandonarlo. Su mano viajaba acariciando la mejilla cálida ante los ojos atónitos de éste, el dolor y la amargura se apoderó de su cuerpo. Todavía tenía todos los sentidos, jamás olvidaría la tibieza que le trasmitía el cuerpo de Inuyasha a su cuerpo que cada vez se sentía más cansado. Jamás podría olvidarlo.

—Dime que es mentira —rogó en un murmullo, aplacando el vació en su cuerpo al ser muy conociente que era un sueño muy realista, la frialdad de su tacto sobre él sólo le demostraba que era verdad—. ¡Dime que es mentira maldita sea! —gritó exasperado cuando la mujer ante él permanecía sin habla, la desesperación lo invadió al igual que la ira. Ahora que estaba decidido a quedarse con ella la apartaban de su lado.

La tomó de forma brusca por los hombros y la zamarreó sin contemplaciones con intensidad. Ella tenía que ser una ilusión de su loca mente. ¡Sí. eso era!, la batalla había sido tan dura que alguna parte de su cerebro sufría ahora las consecuencias. La soltó de la misma forma que la había tomado, sin importarle su estado. Cayó al piso de rodillas enterrando sus garras en la tierra.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres? —volvió a gritar enfrentándola con odio. Ahora su mente disparaba la vaga idea que la persona frente a él no sea ella y tampoco algún juego de su mente—. Kagome no puede morir…no va a morirse, ella…ella —pero su mundo se desplomó en una frase inconclusa cuando los brazos de ella lo rodearon para cobijarlo, ella sollozaba amargamente en su hombro. El sutil olor a flores de cerezo le chocó en la nariz.

Su mente dejó de luchar ante justificaciones absurdas, era ella.

Ella moría y él no podía hacer nada.

No permanecería a su lado.

La abrazó con fuerza, trasmitiendo un poco de ese calor corporal divino, dejando que sus lágrimas se perdieran en aquella cascada de color azabache rebelde. La perdía sin saber porqué y por sobre todo la perdía sabiendo que nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle cuando le importaba. Kagome sí lo había tenido pero él…Prefirió proliferar su orgullo y ahora el tiempo le pasaba la cuenta.

_'Si salvas su vida, te entregare mi alma…'_

La alejó un poco de sí notando como la escasa chispa de vida se estaba extinguiendo en esos ojos chocolates. Ella le sonrió sinceramente sintiendo como su cuerpo era removido por una sensación de pesadez y sueño. Faltaba pocos minutos para el amanecer. Buscó entre sus ropas la mítica perla de las cuatro almas, vio la extrañeza en los ojos de él pero ese gesto le causo ternura para guardar en su mente el rostro de la persona que amaba…El rostro de la última persona que vería

—Más pronto de lo que crees comprenderás —su respirar se hacia lento y sus pulmones se oprimían, aún así con el cielo sobre ellos develando poco a poco el amanecer del quinto día, se acercó lo sufriente para besarlo en un beso anhelado.

Siempre había escuchado que cuando la muerte llegaba la sensación de frío inundaba el cuerpo casi ahogándolo era lo último que una persona sentía, pero ese beso correspondido por él calentaba cada parte de su ser. La última calidez de su cuerpo.

Dejó que esa calidez le abriera la puerta a un nuevo destino. Su cuerpo se relajó por completo en los brazos de él. El corazón ya no bombeaba aquella sangre esencial en su sistema, pero aún así se sentía feliz, una felicidad que se mezclaba con esa calidez.

No se arrepentía de su decisión, había salvado su vida a cambio de la suya. Sea o no ese final su destino primigenio, era consciente que volvería hacerlo infinitamente. Amaba a Inuyasha con su alma y volvería a dar la misma para salvarlo de la muerte sin importarle que significara la suya propia.

Tal vez por parte de él no hubo palabras de amor, pero no eran necesarias; ella sabía que ahora invadía el corazón de su arrogante compañero de viajes.

En aquel universo intangible para los vivos un llanto amargado inundo el lugar llevando una pregunta.

—¿Me esperaras?

No era consciente si estaba sonriendo pero, de igual modo, la última frase de su deseo respondió la pregunta:

_'Eternamente…'_

* * *

_Bueno estamos otra vez... La verdad que no iba a subir este oneshort por ahora; pero al final termino todo patas para arriba._

_El primero que creo con final triste, tenia muchas ganas de hacer uno asi desde hace un tiempito atras y este es el resultado ya que no todos los finales pueden ser "y vivieron felices para siempre"._

_Como siempre espero sus reviews para saber que tal les parecio._

_Nos vemos en otro de mis fic y oneshort_

_Saluditos_

_**Lis**_


End file.
